


Disbelief

by Casandraelf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, The Author Regrets Everything, pre-existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandraelf/pseuds/Casandraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's hard to believe that you are loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> More OC/Canon smut, this time with more feels. I've had a crush on Riku for a long time, so I hope anybody who wanted to see him get intimate with someone will like this. BTW the Erika in this is a different OC from the one in Attack All Around. I've had her for much longer than Kageyama.

_Why am I doing this?  
_ Erika sighed as she leaned against the wall. Of all the times for her urges to strike, it had to be in the middle of a Heartless-ridden area. Having found an isolated place meant she had the chance to blow off a little steam. Pushing a few loose strands of brown hair behind her ear, she sighed again as she closed her eyes, trying to relax as she let her hand slip down into her pants. Finally, as she started to lower her guard, she let her mind wander.

Immediately, her brain latched onto thoughts of _him_.

Filthy, sinful, lustful thoughts that served to heat her body up as she let her fingers wander, the faint squishing of fingers in quickly moistening flesh the only thing she could hear, aside from her heart and her breathing. Biting her lip, she kept going, finding a rhythm as she pleasured herself, soon losing herself in a carnal fantasy, one where _he_ was the one pleasuring her, where it was _his_ hand between her legs, that instead of a hard wall her back was against the chest of the one she desired so much, the light breeze blowing past her ear being _his_ warm breath as _he_ kept whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Immersed in her perverse fantasy, her breathing became ragged as she neared her limit, unconsciously mumbling things under her breath.

Finally, as she climaxed, a single word, a single name, was gasped, her fantasy coming to an end.

“Riku…”

Panting, she took a few moments to recover, withdrawing her hand and quietly noting the clear, sticky fluid on her fingers and hand.

_I’m so pathetic…lusting after someone I can never have…_

With a sigh, she wiped off her hand on the seat of her pants and drained a Potion bottle before throwing it aside, listening to it smash. The green healing liquid reduced the shaking in her legs and restored some of her energy as she let out a sigh.

“I never knew you felt that way about me.”

The brunette immediately spun around, Keyblade in hand, at the sound of the unfamiliar voice…only to freeze at what she saw.

It was him, the one she lusted after for so many years, complete with his long, silver hair that partially obscured piercing turquoise eyes, toned arms exposed to the air, a slight half-smirk on his lips and a voice that made her legs weak.

“Hey there, Rika,” he said, calmly approaching his friend. Instinctively, the brunette turned to flee, humiliated that her long-time crush saw her doing something so private, but before she could run away, she felt those strong arms gently wrap around her chest, pulling her against him. She practically shook, trying to hold back tears as she repeatedly mumbled apologies.

“How come you’re apologizing to me? I wasn’t complaining about the view,” he joked, a hint of laughter audible when he spoke. He was clearly trying to lighten her mood a little as he hugged her.

“I-I didn’t want you to see that!”

“How come? Afraid I’d turn you down?”

“W-what?”

He let go of her before gently turning her around to face him, his hands softly cupping her face as he tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. He could see the glisten of unshed tears in her eyes, eyes the color of burnt honey, eyes that he remembered watching him all those years ago.

“You afraid I’d reject you if you told me how you truly felt?”

Erika tried to look away, shame staining her face red as she felt his grip soften slightly.

“Please, answer me.”

Finally, she responded.

“Y-yes, Riku, I am afraid. Terrified, even.”

Another moment of silence. Then, he surprised the brunette by pulling her into a kiss. The kiss seemed to steal the breath from her lungs as she slowly melted into it, her eyes slipping shut. Finally, he broke the kiss, thin strings of saliva connecting their tongues for a moment as his eyes met hers again.

“R-Riku…” She could feel her cheeks heat up as he softly chuckled.

“I always loved to see you get flustered, even as a kid…I was awful back then, wasn’t I?”

“I-I didn’t mind it that much…even when you were cruel, somehow I still liked you.”

“You don’t have to sugarcoat it for me, Rika. I was terri-”

Erika surprised him by pulling him into a kiss. Any protests he may have had died when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He was genuinely surprised by her forwardness but didn’t resist. If anything, he reciprocated, embracing her as they kissed. When the kiss broke again, he noticed her reddened face, smirking a bit.

“Something tells me you want more than just a kiss, huh?” It was rather cute how she tried to look away, her ears turning almost as red as her face.

“I-is that a problem?”

“Hardly. I’m pretty turned on already. How about we help each other out?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw his old friend’s cheeks turn red yet again. She looked away, still blushing before looking back at him.

“A-alright…is it safe here though?”

“Yeah, there’s no Heartless here. We’ll be fine.”

~

“How the hell did you survive for so long?”  
“H-how do y-aah~!”  
“With just your fingers, how the hell did you keep from going nuts?”

“R-Riku~!”

Her fantasy had come to life as he held her from behind, fingers rubbing and teasing her as he buried his face into her neck, leaving his mark as he got her off. It seemed as if the moment he started touching her she became wet. Hidden within an alcove that gave them a good view of the area, Riku and Erika were hidden, the silver-haired Keyblade wielder smirking as he tormented his brunette companion.

“Mmmmh…you have no idea how badly I just want to stick it inside, Rika.” She blushed hard as she kissed him, grinding against his hand as his fingers pushed deeper inside.

“K-keep going, Riku, I-I’m close, I-nhaaa~!” He could feel her tense up as she came, her fluids oozing out around his fingers. He chuckled before pushing down her pants, something she didn’t object to in the slightest. Leaning forward, she spread her legs, looking back at him.

“S-someone has to keep a look out, right?”  
“You worry too much,” he teased before pulling her back against him, letting her have a good look at his bulge.  
“Been so busy killing Heartless I kinda forgot to get myself off.”

“T-then use me…please Riku, I need it so bad!” He chuckled in response, finally giving in as he freed his aching member before sliding it inside. She let out a gasp as she felt Riku’s hands on her hips, slowly sliding in as she draped one arm over his shoulders, kissing him deeply. Rational thought was obliterated with each agonizingly slow motion, instinct driving Erika to lean against Riku’s hand as he held her up with his other arm wrapped around her waist, her other hand free to play with her clit.

“Mmmh~! F-faster, please~!” He chuckled when she begged him to quicken his pace.  
“Y-you sure? I like the feel of your body, Rika.”  
“Y-yes…please, Riku!”

She let out another gasp as he obliged, his hands moving to her hips as she leaned against him. It felt as though the air in the small space they hid inside was heating up as their bodies started to sweat. It didn’t take long before he wanted something else, something more intimate.

“E-Erika, let’s change. I want to see your face.”  
“S-sure.”

She felt him pull out, his erection still twitching as she pushed off her pants before turning around. Her cheeks burned scarlet when she saw him sliding off his vest and shirt, giving her a good look at his lightly muscled body. Her blush made him smile as she took him back inside. Holding onto her hips, he resumed his thrusts, kissing her as she leaned forward, breasts pressed against his chest as she rode him.

“R-Riku…s-so good…” Erika’s composure was slowly eroding, caring less and less about them being discovered with each new surge of pleasure as she felt Riku thrust up into her. She pulled him into another passionate kiss as he kept thrusting, loving the feel of his body against hers.

“I wanna be the only one to see you like this, Rika,” he breathed when their kiss briefly broke. “The only one to make you like this.” She could hear desperation in his voice as he spoke, almost as if he was begging.  
“Y-you are…you will be~! I-I’m all yours, Riku~!”

He hugged her close as he buried himself deep inside of her as he came, gasping when he felt her walls spasm. He had gone over the edge and she followed right after as she muffled her cries with another kiss. After a few moments, he slowly withdrew, feeling his seed drip out as she lay against him, panting.

“R-Riku…” She closed her eyes as she held him close, feeling his arms wrap around her.  
“Y-you really needed this, huh?” He could feel her play with his hair as he idly drew swirls on her back with his finger.  
“Y-yeah, but…I think I needed you more.”

He tenderly kissed her, stroking her cheek before speaking again.

“That’s really sweet of you, Erika. Maybe we should stick together.”  
“What’re we gonna do if Sora finds us?”

Riku snickered at the thought of Sora’s horrified face upon catching them in such an intimate position.

“You mean like this or in general? If he saw us like this I’m pretty sure he’d be scarred for life.” He smiled when he heard Erika giggle at the thought.

“I remember how sweet he was when we were little. Is he still like that?”

“Yeah. He’s barely changed. Sora’s more experienced and he’s definitely seen some things, but he’s still a nice guy.”

Erika smiled at him again.

“As much as I’d like to keep cuddling with you, we should probably get back to killing Heartless and fixing problems.” Riku chuckled in response.

“Yeah. Also, we might need some Potions.”

~

Two Potions later, the two Keyblade wielders got themselves cleaned up and redressed. The only thing left of their little tryst in the alcove they shared were traces of fluids. Even as they found themselves knee-deep in Heartless, Erika couldn’t help but smile, especially when she felt a familiar slickness between her thighs.  
  
FIN


End file.
